The Begin Of The Journey
by MidnightLightningBolt
Summary: Hey people, iv decided to start with Digimon for my first story, so please read, and if you can, give me advice
1. Chapter 1: Entering The Digital World

Hello, ladies and gentlemen, I am MidnightLightningBolt, and I am back from my extended break.

I will be posting chapters for my new stories whenever I feel like it, so don't complain, as I am doing my Exam's and GCSE.

I should also point out that when you read my OC's name, just think of how Takato from Season 3 would look, but as an 8 year old, but he is much smart than he was in Season 3

Now then, without further ado, let us begin!

Chapter 1: Meeting the Partners

"Otto, get up, you'll be late to school!"

With a groan, Otto pushed himself up from his bed, muttering about troublesome mothers and stupid school.

Otto, like a normal 8 year old, didn't like going to school, so it was within his rights to complain about it, but he would take anything to get himself away from his step-father for a few nights. So as long as he thought of that, school didn't seem as bad as it actually was.

"Otto, hurry up, you breakfast is getting cold!" his mother shouted from downstairs.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming..." Otto yelled back down, getting changed and walking down the stairs.

Otto was wearing his usual clothes which consisted of a plain light blue T-shirt, his black jogging bottoms, and his bedhead hair.

He grumbled as he walked down the stairs, thinking about why his mother was insane enough to wake him at 5 in the morning. He knew it was because she had to leave early today to travel overseas, and she didn't want to leave him asleep, as he would normally oversleep.

Unlike normal young boys, however, Otto was more mature and could easily look after himself, but he did his best to act like a normal 8 year old because of old... issues, one could call it.

Otto strolled into the kitchen where his mother was standing by the cooker, as she was making him a full English breakfast as a treat for today for reasons the brown-haired boy did not know, but he did wish that his real father was still around, as he lost him to cancer* at a young age.

While Otto sat at the table, his mother placed his breakfast in front of him. As he started to cut up the bacon on the plate so he could start eating, he said, "Mom, how long will you be oversea this time?"

His mother sighed and replied, "Three, maybe five, days at most; it gets longer each time, Otto." It was true, the first time it was 2 days, then 3 days the next time, and now it was three or five days every two weeks, which did impact Otto, as he rarely trusted people these days, what with the Incident and his step-father being cruel to him and his mother when he came home late at night drunk.

Otto sighed, as he knew this would be a long day.

(Time Skip!)

Otto waved good-bye to his friends before walking back home, knowing that his friends lived closer to the school so that their parents didn't need to worry about them. However, Otto himself did get lonely sometimes… Realizing that he was getting distracted by his thoughts, he quickly snapped out of it, reminding himself that he had to be on guard in case _they_ found him again.

Then, just as he was going to round a corner to get to his street, Otto heard a strange noise that sounded like a suction type of sound. Intrigued, he decided to look for it, and to his surprise it was some kind wormhole, the sort of thing that you find in Sci-Fi films. It was white, and it was just sitting there, not moving or anything, which confused Otto.

Suddenly, Otto heard a man shout in the distance, "Find experiment 11, NOW!," and he started to panic, as it seemed _they_ had found him, and as he heard men running down the alleyway he bent down to look at the wormhole. He hesitated at first, but knew that there was nowhere else to flee. He then heard a voice say in his head whisper to him, "Jump through the wormhole, it will save you."

Otto, seeing he was trapped, and had nowhere else to go, turned around and jumped through the wormhole, just as the man who shouted out the order ran in front of the arrived in the alleyway to see Otto disappear through the warped space.

The man cursed and muttered, "I'll get you back in your cage, if it's the last thing I do." Afterwards, he abruptly turned on his heels and began to walk away, as the wormhole started to become unstable and close in on itself.

(Digital World)

Otto yelled "Holy!" as the wormhole spat him out onto the ground with a painful thump, the momentum causing him to skid a meter away from the wormhole before coming to a full stop.

Otto dusted himself off as he got up, looked around, and was rather confused with his surroundings. Just as he was about to speak, he heard two voices call at him, both saying in unison, "Hey, partner!"

Otto looked down, and at his feet he found his partners for this adventure, and his soon to be best friends, BlackWanyamon and BlackKoromon.

(End Chapter)

Well ladies and gents that was the first chapter, and we have met my OC, Otto, and his past is rather unknown to you at the moment, but you will find out soon!


	2. Please Read

Hey people, Midnight here, I have not forgotten about this story, it just I have to write the next few chapters on my kindle, like I am doing for this, and I have had a week of tests, as well as being ill, I will continue this story, it's just taking time, so please bear with me

Kind Regards

Midnight


End file.
